Of Love and Stars
by buddieswithbilis
Summary: Jack has something to say to Ianto ...but can he actually pluck up the courage at last?


A/N There are certain things in life which should never happen …. wars …. killing ….. Homophobia …. etc …. and then there are the things that you wish had never happened … or in my particular case …. just one thing … day four ….. to be precise.

.

Disclaimer : sorry, I didn't mean it! ….. if anything I write sends you flying off to the 'copyright … the law and you!' pages or if any particular creed or colour or alien finds anything I write to be particularly offensive ….. I apologise now … my intentions are always good.

.

Of Love and Stars

.

A calm and clear mid-August night sky suspends itself above the Bristol Channel. It's 2.35 am and the only sound is the quiet lapping of water at the sides of the small fishing vessel as it drifts aimlessly; the pull of the moon deciding its fate.

Lying side by side our two boys have suspended their quest of apprehending anything and everything alien lurking in the depths below and are currently stretched out on the deck at the front of the boat gazing wide eyed up to the stars.

"Jack, are you sure we're not in any shipping lanes?"

"Positive, Ianto! ….. Now, you see that really bright one over there to the right? Just over from the one that keeps twinkling at you! That's been burning for millions of years like ours only it's a thousand times stronger …. If you live in that galaxy you stay beneath the surface or we're talking crispy fried chicken!"

"Fascinating! …. Did I mention that I'm not good with boats, Jack?"

"Ianto, we're drifting on calm water! What would you be like if we ran into bad weather?"

"If it's all the same to you I'd rather not think about it, thanks. Anyway, it's not really my fault … mam put me on a boat when I was really little and I've never been the same since!"

"Your mother abandoned you on a boat when you were a small child? What boat was this?"

"It was on a fairground ride on Barry Island ….. but it was terrifying! …..I felt sick all day afterwards!"

"Well, try not to panic Captain Ahab! I think the forecast is good for the rest of the night! … Now, can we get back to our star gazing?"

Heads were once again faced skyward and they lay in silence.

"Wouldn't you like to be up there, Ianto? Seeing the stars and galaxies! You already know so much more than most about the truth of what exists beyond this planet … wouldn't you like to go up there and see first- hand what the universe has to offer?"

"You mean other than maniacal pepper pots and metal …."

"Hey! Enough with the tunnel vision! … deciding that the whole of the universe is bad because there are Daleks and Cybermen out there is like saying that the whole of the Middle East is full of desperate controlling tyrants …. A few bad apples, Ianto! ….. do you think the millions of people living in that part of the world are all the same?"

"No, of course I don't!"

"and how many times have you visited Germany for instance! Do you blame everybody there for the actions of one mad Austrian?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous, Jack! You know I would never do that ….. and for the record I've been there five times … it's a beautiful country and the people there are very welcoming and very hospitable, in fact, over the course of my five visits I don't once recall any of the locals trying to cut my brain out!"

"Now who's being ridiculous! ….. But anyway, you see what I'm getting at? you get my drift! … drift! Geddit?"

"What exactly was your 'drift' again?"

"That you can't judge the whole of reality on the actions of a few minorities….. If you could see all of the wonderful creatures that exist out there ….. just being brilliant and doing brilliant things …..the odd battle or war pales into insignificance!"

"The odd war? I think you might have a problem convincing a certain Time Lord on that one!"

"Yes, well, there are always exceptions to the rule of course, but you get my drift."

"Wearing a bit thin now, Sir!"

"Had enough of the drifting gags?"

"More than enough, Jack!"

"So, back to my original question! Wouldn't you like to be up there seeing it for yourself? There are so many things you could experience! So much more you could have!"

"I'm sure there is! But to be quite honest, at this moment, right here on this little planet … I already have the only thing that I need …"

No further explanation was necessary.

.

As he felt fingers trace lightly over his own Jack turned his right hand palm side up and entwining, clasped tightly.

"Anyway, you're the intrepid ex time agent that knows exactly what 'up there' has to offer! If it's so wonderful what are _you_ doing here? Surely there's more exciting planets that you could be living on!"

"Always feels good to get back home" the smile was genuine

"But, this isn't home, is it! Ok, you're human …. ish …. but surely the good old Boeshane Peninsula has more to offer than wet and windy Cardiff!"

"This has been my home a hell of a lot longer than the place I grew up in …. There's always something that pulls me back here!"

"I'm sure mankind will be eternally grateful for your unswerving patronage, Sir!"

"As they should be!"

They both laugh.

Knowing that the people on this planet that needed him the most had a distinct lack of respect and no trust in him whatsoever was vaguely ironic.

"So, Jack, if we've finished analysing my views on the solar system is there any chance we can get back to dry land?"

"So, you didn't buy the whole running out of fuel thing, then?"

"Not for one minute, Sir!"

"Damn! I must be losing my touch!"

They both laugh again but remain where they are ….. lying side by side under the stars ….. hands still clasped and thumbs lightly brushing.

"I did actually bring you out here for something other than an astronomy lesson! … you see …. Ianto, there's something I need you to know."

"You've not left stains on the back seat again have you? Do you have any idea how long it takes to clean up something the size of the SUV?"

"No I haven't" he laughs quietly at the not so ridiculous suggestion "and anyway, it's nothing as serious as that!"

"There _is_ nothing more serious than that! …. Other than the preservation of a certain coat, of course!"

"Of course!"

They lay in silence for another minute until Ianto decided he couldn't hide from the inevitable any longer.

"You're going away again, aren't you!"

"If I asked …. would you come with me? See the stars? Experience what else is out there?"

"So that's what the astronomy lesson was about ….. you've been sussing me out!"

"Partly, yes …. But that's not why I brought you out here … like I said …. There's something I need you to know!"

He fell silent again taking his gaze from Ianto to stare up at the stars once more. His fingers squeezed tighter … as if he was afraid that the other hand may be pulled away at any second. Feeling the fingers between his own mirror his action he took in a deep breath

"So, If I did ask ….. would you come with me? I mean, up there, with me?"

"What if I were to say no?"

"Simple, …. I don't go!"

"But that's not what you want! and you know I'll always be here when you get back!"

"You're missing the whole point, Ianto! …. It's not where I go that's important …. It's who I'm with when I get there!"

"So, what are you saying exactly? That if I decide to spend the rest of my life in a one bedroom flat in Cardiff you'll take that option as opposed to living on some magical planet with glacial palaces and unexplored carnal delights? Why would you want to do such a thing?" he drew in a quick breath before admitting

"Quite honestly, I'm disappointed that you could be so patronising … I know I haven't got a lot I could offer anybody but I don't think …."

"Whoa! Christ, Ianto! Give me a break here!"

Jack pulled his hand free and sat up to stare down at him

"I'm trying to my best here! I know I'm not good at this sort of thing, but patronising? Jeez!"

Ianto drew in a deep breath and sitting up himself sighed

"Ok, I'm sorry, maybe that was a bit harsh."

He reached out to take hold of Jacks' hand again and was relieved when he squeezed back tightly.

"So, tell me then Jack ….. what _is_ this all about? I'm not daft enough think it's something as simple as you moving in with me!"

"No, you're right. …. God! I'm so shit at this sort of thing!"

"Let's get the travelling part out of the way! Do you want to go back out there?"

"No ….."

"So, you asked me if I'd go with you because …..?"

"So that you could say 'no' and I could say 'that's fine because I don't really care where I am as long as I'm with you' !"

"Have you been sniffing lighter fuel again?"

"I have never been anywhere near lighter fuel! ….. and you're deliberately playing dumb, aren't you!"

He gave him a grin then apologised

"Ok, I'm sorry. …..so …. right …. yes ….ok, so you've brought me out on a boat in to the middle of the Bristol Channel because you apparently need me to know something. … what is it you need me to know, Jack?"

"You are a cruel man, Ianto Jones! You know what it is!"

Ianto Jones gave him one of his small ' you know you're not going to win this one, Harkness' smiles and waited patiently for the one thing he had been wanting to hear.

"Ianto …."

"Yes, Jack?"

"Don't interrupt me now I've got started!"

"Sorry, carry on" the smile got wider

Jack took hold of his other hand so that both sets were clasped firmly together and staring straight into his eyes whispered

"I love you"

"There! That wasn't so bad, was it?" he closed the gap and let their lips brush lightly before telling him

"I love you too, Jack!"

The biggest grin ever graced the features of the Captain.

Laughing, Ianto let his eyes drift slowly up, staring in wonder at the stars again. Jack gazed at him daring to hope that his dream could be complete.

Lifting his right hand and bringing Jacks' fingers to his lips he gently kissed the back of each one before smiling

"The answer's yes by the way!"

TWTWTWTWWTWTWTWT

Once upon a time …. somewhere out in the middle of the Bristol Channel …. on a boat that was going nowhere ….. a wish came true. In a world where nothing was certain anymore it was the most that two people could ever hope for ….. to know that you are loved ….. to the ends of the Universe….. .

TWTWTWWTWTWTWTW

.

a/n how long has it been? … 2009? ….. you'd have thought I'd got over them by now!

hope you enjoyed this! bwb

"Are you telling me that you brought me all the way out into the middle of the Bristol Channel just to ask me out on a date to the stars?"

"Ianto, you're a smart guy


End file.
